La renaissance
by Malabar Princess
Summary: Que se passatil lorsqu'elle décida de sauter?


**Titre : **_La renaissance_

**Auteur :** Malabar Princess

**Support : **je le dirai après

**Résumé : **Que se passa-t-il lorsqu'elle décida de sauter ?

**Note 1 : **Je n'écris pas pour gagner de l'argent mais pour mon propre plaisir. Aussi, j'attends que mon travail ne soit pas recopier, ni entièrement ni partiellement, par respect. Merci.

**Note 2 : **Pour ma meilleure amie, excuse moi, je ne sais pas dessiner…

**L**l**L**l**L**l**L**l**L**

Elle se tenait là. Saute. Saute pas.

Elle voulait voler depuis longtemps. Se prenait pour un ange déchu. Ca faisait depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps maintenant. Ca suffit. Je n'en peux plus.

Tu n'existes pas. Tu n'as jamais existé. Je t'ai fais vivre dans ma tête, dans mon esprit, dans mes rêves. Mais tu n'as été et ne seras que pur fantasme. A jamais. Alors à quoi cela sert-il d'avoir le cœur continuellement serré, et de sentir ce poids au creux du corps ? Savoir continuellement que tu ne l'auras jamais, ça fait mal… Trop. Saute. Saute merde ! Il ne sera que douleur pour toi pour le reste de ta vie. Il t'a fait trop de mal. Crève merde ! Crève allez ! Allez ! Saute !

«- Ne fais pas ça. »

Qui me parle ? Qui ose ?

« - Je sais que tu as mal. Ne saute pas. »

Qui es-tu pour avoir la présomption de me dire que j'ai mal ? Je n'ai pas mal et ce ne sont pas des larmes que tu vois sur mon visage.

Je suis Lui. Je suis toi. Ton intérieur. Je suis ton mal. C'est moi qui ai la fierté d'être ton mal. C'est moi qui possède la joie de savoir que je vais faire pousser tes ailes. Je suis ta douleur. Et je souris. J'aime ce que je suis. J'aime torturer. Je suis sadique. Mais en même temps je suis masochiste puisque je suis ton intérieur.

Mais en fait, je ne suis qu'un drap. Je suis ton intérieur, mais pas le vrai. Tu m'as juste développé en toi, telle une pourriture, telle une maladie. C'est à cause de toi que tu es comme ça alors en fait, au fond, j'en ai rien à foutre que tu sautes. Quoique… Je disparaîtrais. Alors ne saute pas…

Si c'est dans mon propre intérêt que je dis ça ? Bien sûr ma chérie, bien sûr. Toi, tu es insipide, tu es faible, tu es amoureuse. Tu m'aimes, tu aimes ta douleur. C'est toi qui te tortures toute seule. T'es faible, t'es qu'une merde. En fait, tu es une sacrée hypocrite : soi-disant tu veux te jeter de cette falaise parce que tu as mal mais tu aimes cette douleur. En fait, t'attends qu'elle prenne vie pour te retenir, c'est tout. Eh bien maintenant, je suis là, et j'attends tranquillement que tu crèves. Allez, saute l'hypocrite !

« -Tais toi, tais toi ! Tu ne peux pas être Lui, parce que Lui, il est bon, et il est gentil ! »

Dans tes rêves chérie ! Regarde-moi, regarde le fond de mes yeux, regarde ! Vois-tu de l'amour ? Non mais sérieusement regarde ! En vois-tu ?! Je ne t'aime pas, tu es trop faible, regarde-toi, tu veux crever pour moi qui ne suis qu'un rêve, moi qui ne suis que ta douleur. Tu es faible, qu'attends-tu pour mourir ? T'es ignoble, ah ah, tu me dégoûtes tellement tu es pathétique.

« - Je ne suis pas faible et je ne suis pas pathétique ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse ! »

Ah, menteuse ! Je suis cet amour, je suis l'homme que tu aimes, un rêve, je suis également ta peine. Je suis trois choses : ton amour, ton rêve et ta douleur. Arrête de dire que tu ne m'aimes pas, tu es encore plus stupide, en plus d'être tombée amoureuse d'une image, de moi. Bon, pour la dernière fois, saute !

Mais non. Non. Elle se recula, sous le regard de sa douleur.

Je ne sauterai pas. Je ne suis pas faible. Je te prouverai que je ne suis pas ce que tu dis. Ce n'est pas moi ça. Ca t'amuse de me voir comme ça ? Parfait, rien que pour te faire chier, je vivrai. Je ne suis pas ce que tu dis, je te prouverai que je ne suis pas faible.

Résolument, elle se recula du bord. Et ce, définitivement.

Puis, sans un mot, sans un regard, elle se tourna, et traversa sa douleur…

L'autre jeune fille vit une silhouette s'approcher. Et celle-ci s'effondra dans ses bras. En pleurs.

Désolée. Je suis désolée. Pardonnez-moi. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il s'est passé, et vous ne le saurez jamais. Mais j'ai mal. J'ai mal. Je ne sauterai pas, plus jamais. Je me battrai, je me battrai ! Car il n'est plus rien, il m'a fait souffrir, il m'a humilié, et rien que pour me venger, je vivrai. Et l'oublierai.

« -Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée, pour tout ce que je vous ai fait jusqu'aujourd'hui. C'est fini. C'est fini. Je suis désolée. »

L'autre jeune fille sourit. Si tu savais, si tu savais…

Je sais. Je sais ce qui se passait en toi. Je savais ce qui te rongeait, et je savais que tu ne voulais aller plus loin dans l'existence.

Et avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, j'ai donné vie à ta douleur. Je lui ai donné vie afin qu'elle te retienne.

Et elle y est arrivée. Je suis heureuse.

Même s'il a fallu que je donne mon âme pour la faire vivre.

Uns sourire. Il se tourna face au bord, les yeux étincelants. Lui.

Excusez-le d'avoir dû être mauvais pour la sauver. Elle avait raison : il était bon.

Excusez-le d'avoir joué à al loi du plus fort pour l'empêcher de sauter.

Avec uns sourire, la fine enveloppe de poussière et de lumière qui le constituait se désagrégea, emportée dans el vide du lieu…

_To be continued…_


End file.
